


Shakeshaft

by Ackack21



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: 17th Century, Canon Compliant, Drinking & Talking, During Canon, England (Country), Gay Panic, Inspiration, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Religious Conflict, Theatre, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victorian Attitudes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackack21/pseuds/Ackack21
Summary: Christopher sofre de um bloqueio criativo e William lhe deve um favor desde o Padre Southwell, ou, apenas uma ou talvez duas palavras entre Christopher e William após o 'não-mencionado' beijo.Pós - (“Admirável Mundo Novo”) - S01E04
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Shakeshaft

__

_"O meu amor eu guardo para os mais especiais. Não sigo todas as regras da sociedade e às vezes ajo por impulso. Erro, admito. Aprendo, ensino. Todos erram um dia: por descuido, inocência, maldade. Conservar algo que faça eu recordar de ti seria o mesmo que admitir que eu pudesse esquecer-te.”_

\- **William Shakespeare**.

~:~

CHRISTOPHER O BEIJOU debruçados sobre aquela mesa de jantar, a madeira escura e sólida sob as costas de Marlowe, enquanto William o prendia contra a mesma em um ato de fúria. O sádico escritor se vale de seu momento de exasperação, após confrontá-lo sobre a natureza de suas mais íntimas ambições. Seu ser se agita após tal noite turbulenta.

Marlowe acaricia sua face, Shakespeare não entende aquilo até que seus dedos delgados corram até a nuca e pressione-os juntos. Mais do que Will pode conceber. Não é além de um selar difícil e provocador, entretanto é igualmente transgressor. Outra fissura feia em sua alma já tão consternada.

William ouviu sobre aquele tipo de sacrilégio, não dos pais - muito católicos -, mas dos mais jovens e curiosos de sua pequena cidade. Às vezes, não estranho, do pensamento advindo das implicações do teatro, quando apenas homens foram permitidos no palco. Julieta ainda seria encantadoramente vivida por um _homem_ _de_ _saia_.

Will no entanto não é menos perturbado, um fraco tentado por demônios. Ele sabe, ele ouvira quando o padre repetiu as palavras de Cristo. Todo aquele que olhar com cobiça, já tem pecado em seu coração. Ele também é um adúltero quando sente em seu peito o desejo ardente de tocar Alice Burbage além do honroso, ou quando inspira o aroma de seus fios loiros, enfeitiçado pela personalidade felina da mulher. Alice, claro, merecia mais. Tudo na bela Burbage tramava seu fim. Diferente da esposa, Anne, com seus três filhos sob os seios caídos.

Ele trabalha para mandá-los algum sustento em Stratford, ele cria poesia para perseguir seu sonho; Will só está lá em nome do Senhor. E ele teme está desapontando a ambos.

O pequeno brinco de Will balança em sua orelha quando entorna a segunda caneca da noite, mesmo que na ausência lânguida de seus dois companheiros de farra do velho teatro do Sr. Burbage. Os homens ao seu redor não o perturbam como vez ou outra fizeram, eles reconhecem um homem em crise com seus demônios quando vêem um.

_ Ora, devo dizer que não esperava encontrá-lo aqui. Imaginei que estivesse se confessando, vocês catól… - Christopher é impedido de terminar sua sentença, puxado pelo colete por Will, a presença repentina aos olhos distraídos de Shakespeare. Marlowe se diverte com o pânico velado do jovem escritor de Stratford, - Quanto entusiasmo para que me junte a você, Monsieur _Shakeshaft_. - galanteador. Will o solta como se pela primeira vez percebesse as manchas feias da lepra sobre o mesmo, ele desvia a atenção enquanto o loiro se acomoda à sua frente. Os homens os observam por cima de suas canecas ou pelo canto dos olhos desconfiados com suas pilhérias e reprovações. Christopher tem sua própria fama entre os homens de piadas sujas, por que Will não as escutou antes?

_ Ou será que o belo Padre o penitenciou a virar algumas garrafas? - Christopher graceja, o olhar predatório. Um lobo. Um chacal. Marlowe sabe, ele o viu, Will teme por seu primo Robert. Christopher menea a cabeça devagar, os traços afiados e acentuados, diferentes dos de Will, comuns.

_ O quê? Medo de que alguém nos ouça? - Christopher sussurra, jocoso, o humor elevado e o olhar sobre o homem de cabelos castanhos e ondulados. O mesmo que nega fitá-lo diretamente, apertando a caneca entre as mãos - Sempre podemos ir a um lugar mais reservado _conversar_. - Marlowe oferece, mais para o desconforto do outro que qualquer coisa. Christopher controla a vontade de rir, mas seus olhos ainda brilham em algo quase inominável. Will enrijece, mas mantém contato visual.

_ Não. - William se arrepende de poucas coisas em sua vida, mas desde que chega a Londres, ele se recrimina por quase tudo. Por Alice, por não ajudar mais a causa de seu primo Robert, por não ter dado o soco que Marlowe merecia; por ele, por Baxter, por todos do teatro.

_ O que você quer? - ele rosna entredentes, baixo, olhando por cima do ombro de Christopher para outros beberrões, Marlowe sorrir incitado pela mudança de humor. A paixão na recente raiva de Will.

_ Eu? Muitas coisas. Precisa ser mais específico, meu querido William. - _William_...

_ Pare com seus jogos. - brande batendo na mesa, o que chama a atenção de alguns. Will abaixa o tom de voz e completa - Não esta noite.

_ Sem preliminares? - ele brinca para a confusão negada do inglês, Christopher apenas se vira de lado, levantando a mão para o homem que servia a mesa ao lado - Por favor, traga mais uma ao nosso amigo aqui, sim? - o homem de barriga proeminente o fita em silêncio, e desaparece.

Will entorna em um gole único o restante de sua caneca, observando os homens na mesa à frente. O sujeito barrigudo e nariz torto animado demais em sua estória fantasiosa aos outros para notá-lo os espiando. O dono da taberna reaparece com a bebida em mão, ele o fita por um momento. O homem o reconhece sempre na companhia do inútil de Richard, ele no entanto desaprova ainda mais o Sr. Marlowe, famoso ou não. Christopher Marlowe não é igual a maioria dos homens.

Will o agradece e o homem se retira, reticente.

_ Se importa demais com a opinião dos outros, nunca será um grande escritor assim. - Christopher observa, Will o veta, ameaçando-o.

_ Fale logo o que quer, antes que eu me levante e saía daqui.

_ Para onde? Não me parece o mais sóbrio dos homens. - Will se agita, perturbado pela sentença, largando a caneca recém-chegada de lado - Você não se parece muito com ele. - Marlowe contempla, casual, Will pára - E sim, eu o entreguei se é isto que está se perguntando.

Subitamente, Will se levanta. Em um assalto, agarrando-se ao esnobe colarinho de seda do escritor. Christopher o fita de volta, divertido, os cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros, sobre os ombros delgados.

_ O que você fez?! - William exige, puxando-o da cadeira para cima com uma necessidade quase desesperada.

_ Salvei a vida de ambos. De novo. Disponha. - Christopher sibila, umedecendo os lábios. Os olhos cintilantes sob o olhar penetrante e desesperado de Will. As pupilas dilatadas, Marlowe se pergunta se por efeito do álcool, da meia-luz ou de _si_. Christopher sorri ante a ideia, torpe. Enquanto deslizava o joelho um centímetro à frente.

Willian pelo canto dos olhos vislumbra os homens os assistindo. Ele hesita por um momento, antes de soltá-lo, resignado. Ele não está ali para o público, não deste tipo.

Christopher com uma terrível polidez ajeita as vestes com naturalidade, aquilo assombra Will que foge daquele lugar como do Inferno. Marlowe se levanta e joga sobre a madeira gasta algumas moedas indiferente aos olhares desconfiados e ditos. Ele atravessa a porta da taberna para as ruas desérticas e escuras de Londres, o frio gélido que outrora o incomodara. Embora não mais.

Christopher olha de um lado a outro, não há ninguém. _Pobre W_ _ill_. Christopher caminha, sem pressa ou agitação, outros vigiariam melhor por onde andam. Mas ele conhece as ruas quase tão bem quanto conhece os homens e o teatro, ambos falsos e dramáticos. Will fugiu outras vezes, Marlowe não se surpreende que ele tenha feito de novo.

Embora algo o segure de repente, Christopher quase rir alto quando é puxado para um beco em seu caminho. Will parece agitado. Ele o prende contra a parede fédida e úmida, os ratos provavelmente perambulam por ali com mais sorte.

_ Eu poderia contar a eles o que você é. - Will o ameaça, prendendo-o com o braço contra o peito. Oh.

_ É? E o que eu sou? Escritor? Mentiroso? Sodomita? Herege? Qual lhe agrada mais, Will? - William vacila, perturbado pela sagacidade e franqueza dura do outro. - Não estou tentando prejudicá-lo, _Shakespare_ , pelo contrário. Acredito que possamos nos beneficiar mutuamente. - Will se afasta, centímetros de distância, afrouxando seu aperto sobre Marlowe.

_ O que quer dizer com isso? - ele o olha confuso.

_ Fiz um pequeno favor a um certo Padre, agora gostaria de um favor em troca. - a cabeça de Christopher se inclina para frente, Will recua desconfortável.

_ Aquilo não acontecerá mais. - os olhos de Will parecem escuros, deslocados, Christopher sente falta de algo, ele estreita os olhos.

_ Nem tudo é sobre você e uma cama, Monsieur _Shakeshaft_. Embora acredito que pense bastante nisso na presença da graciosa filha do velho Burbage, não o culpo. - William o evita, enrijecido, um homem pego em seu pecado, Marlowe no entanto não poderia se importar menos.

_ Colabore-me com uma nova peça, é tudo que proponho. - Will o fita estranho - Fizemos isso em sua estreia, podemos fazer de verdade agora.

_ Como?

_ Inspiração, Will. Inspiração. - os olhos de Christopher brilham.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, meu deus como eu começo isso aqui? Bem rs, acredito que todas as referências estão aí, desde as tentativas erradas de Marlowe de chamar Will pelo sobrenome, os flertes canônicos tanto quanto o beijo roubado e a ajuda ao primo de William, o Padre Southwell. Como em essência o "hiatus" do pobre Christopher.
> 
> Marlowe estava desesperado por inspiração, ele vai da orgia à bondade neste intento, como é mostrado na série. E acho que seria bem possível ele tentar que Will o ajudasse, ele se interessou por Shakespeare afinal, como vê, na fic não mostra se Will aceitou ou não, o que dar espaço para continuar com a série normalmente.
> 
> A fic é mais como uma "cena excluída" da série (por que não?).
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Alguém os shippa por aqui-i-i?  
> Comentem e digam como Will poderia inspirar o Chris ;)
> 
> Shakeshaft - 2019 - Ack Ack ©


End file.
